


Handsome Jack x Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choke Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Swearing, other stuff-?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You now work for Handsome Jack~</p>
<p>This should be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Jack x Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ve played Borderlands 2, Pre-sequel, The tale and I love them all!! And yes-I have fallen for Jack’s charm...His ‘jack’-ass, psycho, funny charm-- > u >”
> 
> There is not much smut of him--soooo smut here! yeey! e u e
> 
> Sorry for spelling and gramamaaaar!
> 
> Enjoy! :D)

You growled, pulling out your sniper. “Fucking slabs..” You grumbled and popped your head out just a bit, closing one eye and soon-Shot your enemies in the head. “Boom..! Head shot..!” You smirked, getting out of your hiding spot, putting your sniper away. “All I want to do is just go home..” You grumbled.

You have lived in Pandora your entire life. Your parents sadly died, trying to hide you away from this cruel world outside of the house but it was too hard for them. You then lived with their close friend and he taught you how to use weapons. It scared you at first but knowing the world, you knew you had to. You were used to the sniper, giving great head shots, killing them right away. You were not a vault hunter like most people here. You just did simple missions, killing bad guys or getting something for them.

You went into your house and groaned, taking off your shoes and rested on your couch. “Mmm..Thank god..My body is sore..” You whined. You then blinked and saw someone was in the room. “!!!” You grabbed your revolver and shot, then gave a confusing look.

Handsome Jack was there and you shot him in the stomach but it seemed to be one of his clones. “Well jeez...I can tell you’re not paranoid about guests..” He shrugged.

You knew Handsome Jack but never met him in person, barely anyone did but he never talked to you...Until now. “Then just knock on my fucking door and not just stalk in the corner..” You then got up and crossed your arms. “I guess you came here for a reason anyway..?”

He shrugged again and pouted. “Oh well..! It was funny scaring the shit out of you!” He sat down and grinned. “I did, kitten..!” Kitten? “I have a few missions I would like you to do but I need you to come to Helios to meet me..!”

“Helios? But we are talking now, so-”

Jack cut you off. “Nah, nah--A few stuff needs to be done here. I would ask Vault hunters but they are pissing me off right now~” He waved a hand and chuckled. “I have also heard you’re a bad ass in Pandora. One girl doing all of this hard work on her own!? That is something..” He leaned forward and winked. “You will also get paid for your hard work..”

You went silent and looked at him, thinking about it. People said Jack was crazy but had some charm to him. He was cleaver, quick witted and ass hole...But the money would be good and working for Jack is big. “...Sure...You won’t regret hiring me..”

He laughed at that. “That’s what I want to hear..”

~

You fast travelled to Helios and thought the place was too...Douche-y. Maybe because you were not used to places being clean. A guard leaded you to his office and took your guns, mentally rolling your eyes. You looked up, seeing the man himself, Handsome Jack.

“Well hello there, Kitten!” Jack smirked brightly, slightly spinning on his chair. “Good to see you finally came! Want anything? Beer, pizza??” He raised a brow.

You blinked at that, since he seemed to excited to see you. “..Urm..Water is fine, I guess. I’m not hungry..” You walked over and awkwardly sat on the chair, looking up at him. You were not going to lie, You were nervous. He was very powerful and could rip you in half. In a blink of an eye, the water was right in front of you. You took it and sipped, swallowing hard. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you..”

“Mmm..I’m flatted, I know many love me. It’s a living~” Jack grinned at you, that you blinked dull. He had such a big ego. “But I am glad to meet you. Many talk about you, _____. Maybe the most dangerous girl in the whole of Pandora..” He purred. “Very exciting..”

You raised a brow. “I think some people go a bit extreme. I’m just a person who is trying to make a living..” You shrugged. You didn’t see yourself as all powerful or anything. You just wanted money for food and bullets, like any other.

“Mm...Understandable..” He said and got up, walking round his table to you. He went behind you and slammed his hands on your shoulders, making you jump slightly. “I know you follow your job well and don’t...Betray..” He said, lightly gripping your shoulders. “I’ve been betrayed in the past and non..Non of them...Live..”

“Jack, sir...Whatever you tell me to do, I will do it. Even if it is...Stupid. As long as I get paid and not get stabbed in the back too, everything is fine..” You then looked up at him. “Besides..Why would I betray you? You can slice my head off right now..You are very...Very powerful..” You had to show you were not scared but also rub his ego to impress him. It seemed to have worked.

“Good..” He pulled away and went in front of you, resting against the table. “Now..Your first mission..”

~

You now started to work for Jack mostly. Missions which were too hard or just stupid.You two seemed to be also friends, since he would call you up randomly and talked you about what he’s doing. You also know about his diamond horse called butt stallion, which was...Cool but weird at the same time. He seemed to not mind you. Maybe unsure about you but know you wouldn't do anything bad to him. He also flirted but maybe that was normal to him, he did it with most people. He would most you call you kitten which you didn’t mind? You would just roll your eyes and ignore it, which would make him smirk on the other end of the call.

You walked into his office, covering in blood, head to toe. “Your mission is done...Maybe I should not used a grenade..The...Urm..Skag’s blood got all over me..” You said.

Jack lightly smirked at you, seeing you in blood was rather...Exciting. Wow-he was sick. “It’s all right, as long as the mission is done..” He then plopped the money on his table. You walked over took off your glove, taking the money. “You know-We do have bed rooms here. Would you like to take a wash and rest..?” Jack raised a brow.

You blinked at that. “I...Yes. That would be wonderful..” You said. “Skag’s blood does not smell good..” You said and looked at the floor, seeing it drip on the floor. “Sorry..”

“Nah, It’s fine! As long as it’s not shit, it’s all good!” He rested back on his chair and put his legs on his table, waving a hand. “One of my guards will lead you out..”

~

This place was...Wow. It was so clean and clear. You were not used to this but you can try. You took off your clothes and put them in the wash basket, which took your clothes away. “Is everything quick here?” You muttered to yourself. You walked to the bathroom and smiled. “A shower..Cool. I hope it has warm water..” You turned it on and slipped a hand in. “Mmmm...Yes..” You giggled. You were too excited for this.

You slipped in and sighed, feeling the hot water. This was amazing. You were used to cold water hitting your back, surrounded by dirty and metal walls. This was like royalty. You looked at the water, seeing it pink from the blood. You grabbed the soap and washed yourself. “Hmm..”

“Hey, Kitten. How’s the shower?” You jumped and turned, seeing Handsome Jack. How the fuck did he get in here---Oh...He did own this place....But still!

“Jack, what the fuck!? I’m naked!” You shouted and blushed, tossing the soap at him.

He dodged and smirked at you, putting his hands up. “Woah, woah, calm down. I have seen it all before. Don’t get your tits in a twist. Get it? Because you’re not wearing knickers..Heh..” He was soooo funny.

“I don’t give a fuck if you have seen millions of tits! You have not seen mine!” You said, covering yourself.

“Well I have now..” Jack winked at you. “Look, why don’t I slide my pants down a bit and you can see my dick-Is that good? Then we can be even..” He undid his belt, making you blush more. Was he fucking serious??

“No! I don’t want to see your naked ass body!” You turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping yourself up and hopped out. “Are you mental..!?”

“Of course you want to see me naked, everyone does..!” Jack said, looking down at you and grinned. “Oh...I’m fucking crazy..”

You placed a hand on his chest and pushed him out of the bathroom and to the front door. “It was nice to have you ruin my shower time but I think it’s time for you to le-” Handsome Jack grabbed you and pinned you on the wall, your back to him. “What the fu-” You gasped, pinning your wrists together on the wall over your head, his body pressed against yours.

“You know..You don’t snap at me, hmm? That is against the rules..” He purred out. He rubbed your side and hummed, placing a light kiss on your neck which made you freeze in place. “I do see the way you look at me..Biting your bottom lip..” He whispered against your ear.

You turned your head away and frowned. “I don’t do that...All I want to do is punch your smug fa-ah-!” You gasped, feeling his teeth on your shoulder and sucked, leaving a mark. “H-Hey..! Don’t bite me..!” You stared at him from the corner of your eye. He smirked against your skin and chuckled, moving his hand down. You felt the towel loose but still held on to you.

“Ah, ah, ah~ I’m in charge here..” Jack grinned, nibbling your skin. “Just relax and just...Take it..” His hand rubbed your thigh which made you shiver, feeling his hand going between your legs. “Mmm..Wet already..” Well you did get out of the shower. Fucking smart ass over here. He rubbed your walls, his thumb going on your clit. You bit your lip and closed your eyes, trying to hold back your moans. Shit, he knows what he’s doing all right.

You gasped, feeling a finger slip inside of you. “Fuck..” You muttered and growled. You felt his chest vibrate from his chuckle, feeling his second finger slip in. He moved them in and out of your cunt, getting more wet from his touch.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself..” He teased, curling his fingers up. You just told him to shut up in a quiet tone, breathing softly. His hand let you go and cupped your breast, the towel fully slipping off and landing on the floor. You bit your lip and hummed, leaning to his touch. Fuck, you were getting into it. But it felt nice. Here was the most powerful man touching you and giving you pleasure, making you feel weak against his toxic touch.

“Fuck..Jack..” You muttered and lightly moaned, bucking your hips slightly. You gasped, feeling his fingers rub against your G-spot. “There..Fuck-” You moaned again, feeling his teeth biting your neck and shoulder. “Mm..” He entered another finger and pumped them inside, making you grind against his fingers. “Jack..Jack..” You lightly scratched the walls, your legs parted a bit more. “You..Fucking baste-ah!” You cried, feeling him tug your nipple and pinched it.

“Language..” Jack purred out. “Or I will have to punish you more..” He purred. “Or would you like that?” He lightly laughed. “I bet you’re a real slut in bed..” He said and pulled his fingers out, licking them. You swallowed and turned to him, grabbing his coat and slide it off. He lets you slip it off but before you can get off his vest, he grabbed you and placed you on the bed.

You looked up at him and swallowed, bucking your hips against his. Jack growled and bit your chest, leaving marks all over your body. “You’re mine for tonight, Kitten..All mine..” He growled and sucked your nipple.

You gasped and bucked again, feeling him hard against you. You wanted them pants off. You wanted to feel his body and his hard shaft. “Mmm..Jaack..” You whined. “Please..I want to touch you..” You begged, lightly gripping his arms.

“What was that? I can not hear you..” He grinned, rubbing your clit again. Oh, he loved teasing the fuck out of you. “Maybe because you’re moaning like a slut..”

You moaned and rested your head back, your hips off the bed. “Jack..Please..! Come on..! I want to touch you, S-Suck you..Taste you..Please--Ah, I want to pleasure you..” You begged, scratching his arms. You hated being teased. You wanted to pin him down but he will punish you and make things slower.

Jack pulled away and chuckled, taking off his vest and shirt. You bit your lip, seeing his body. You reached up and lightly touched his chest but pinned you. “Did I say you could touch me?” He raised a brow. You just growled, making him smirk. He pulled away and undid his belt, resting his back against the pillows which made you moved your body up, turning to him. He tugged his boxers, his cock coming out.

You swallowed and looked down at him, seeing his cock twitch for attention. “You going to stare or start...Sucking..?” Jack raised a brow and smirked. That A-hole. You went between his legs and kissed the tip, humming softly. Jack’s colourful eyes watched you like a hawk, his fingers running through your hair. You licked the tip and nibbled the side, your hand placed on his hip bone, your thumb lightly touching his hairy happy trail. Oh-you loved it. You felt your swollen walls twitch from his half naked body, making you rub your thighs together.

“You better take my whole cock or you’ll choke..” Jack smirked and shoved his cock in your mouth, making you gasp and whimper. “Ahh..Yeah..Take my shaft..Nhh..You love my cock huh?” He looked down at you.

You moaned and closed your eyes, feeling him move your head. You just let him take control of your head, making you gag on his cock. You sucked and swallowed the saliva, some dripping down his cock to his balls. He rested his head back and groaned, bucking his hips against your mouth. He thrusted your head down, face fucking you hard. You needed to pull away for air, feeling light headed, “Mmm..Mmmn..” You looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed and groaning.

“Mmm..I’m going to spray my hot fucking cum in your mouth..ah..And..You’re going to drink..Every..Mmm..Drop..” Jack lightly growled, moving your head faster. His cock throbbed in your mouth, tasting the pre-cum already. You swallowed and moaned, pleasuring him with your mouth. You needed him to cum early, so you can breath.

“Nnh..Heh..You’re so..fucking good..” He groaned and bucked up again, feeling himself getting close. “Mm..I’m close..ah..Nnh..” He groaned and panted, closing his eyes. You sucked and moaned, lightly gripping his pant leg. “______...Oh Kitten...Nhh..Nnnhgh-!” He bucked up into your mouth and came, filling your mouth with his hot cum. You moaned and went teary eyed, swallowing his cum.

His hand loosened, making you pull your head away and panted. “Ah..Hah...Fuck..That was a lot..” You wiped your mouth and looked up at him, seeing him grinning at you. “You enjoyed that?”

“Oh, ohh yeah..!” He rubbed your head. “You did gooood, Kitten. You’re going to do that again but now...” He titled your head up. “I’m going to fucking pound you, until you can’t walk straight...” He tossed his jeans and boxers, fully naked in front of you.

Then there was a passionate moment. You pressed up closed against him and kissed his neck, his hands rubbing your lower back. Your fingers played with the ends of his hair, hearing him hum softly. You then felt his mask, eyeing it. You always wanted to know what was behind it. Many people do. You took the sides but Jack stopped you. “Don’t..” He said darkly, looking at you.

“Why not..?” You placed a kiss on his hand.

“Well...It’s a turn off if you see it..It’s too fucking sexy under there which will make you turn on and off again..”

“I’m not a light switch...I’m also not picky..” You lightly smiled.

He just hummed at that, “You might see it...Someday...But not now..” He pulled you closer and kissed you. You groaned and held him close. He bit your lip and slipped his tongue in, yours fighting against his. “Mmm..” He grabbed your ass and grinds against you again, feeling his cock twitch. He was an excited man.

He placed you on the bed, now on your hands and knees. You swallowed and lightly blushed, feeling him rub the tip of his cock against your swollen walls. “Mmm..Fuck..Just pound me, Jack. I want you..I need you..” You muttered, lightly gripping the sheets.

“Naww that’s sweet...But..” He slapped your ass, making you gasped. He leaned forward and whispered in your ear. “I need you to acted like my dirty..Dirty little slut..” He purred out, making you shiver from his lustful voice.

“Fucking tease..” You muttered, biting your lip. “Please..Daddy..” You moaned out, bucking up slightly. His fingers lightly gripped your hips at that. “Please..I want to be fucked..I want to be filled by your hot..Throbbing cock..I want to be yours..” You begged. You really wanted to be his.

Jack lightly growled and thrusted in deep, making you cry out. Your face slightly buried in the warm sheets underneath you. You felt his cock going past your walls and deep in your cunt, feeling him twitch inside. Jack groaned and closed his eyes. “Fuck..You’re tight..Been awhile huh? Or have you been waiting for daddy Jack..?” He grunted. He slipped out and slammed back in, making you moan again and again.

His nails digs into you, knowing they will leave marks. “Daddy..D-Daddy!” You cried. You heard the slapping sounds between you, his cock being covered by your cream juices. You loved it..! You were being fucked by Handsome god damn Jack! “D-Deeper..! Deeper! Please!”

Jack groaned and panted, biting your shoulder. “Mmm..” He bit down so hard, blood going down your shoulder. You cried and moaned, mixed in pleasure and pain. You knew he would do this, since he was no softy at all. He licked the blood and groaned. “You love it..You love daddy’s cock fucking your slutty cunt..ahh..Tell me..! How much do you love daddy’s cock?”

You gripped the sheets until they were white, crying out every time he thrusted his cock back inside. “S-So much..! I love daddy’s co-ah! Please, don’t..Don’t stop..!”

“Oh...I don’t plan to..” Jack then turned you over, now face to face. His eyes were lustful but crazy, looking at you like meat. You swallowed and moaned, feeling him inside again. You wrapped your legs round his waist to get him deeper, gripping his arms again. “Do you trust me..?” He muttered, making you look confused. “Do you trust, daddy?” He asked again, staring at you.

“Ah..Y..Yes..” You muttered, making him smirk. He reached out and grabbed your throat, chocking you. Your eyes slightly widen and gripped his arms a bit tighter. “J..Jack-” You gasped and moaned, still feeling his cock thrust.

“Shhh...Daddy is taking care of you..” Jack panted and licked his bottom lip, smirking down at you. You gasped, barely breathing now. This was breathing play, right? He wasn’t going to kill you...Right?

Your walls tighten up, making him groan and thrust harder. “A..Ah-!” You bucked up and lightly moaned, your face changing colour. His grip tightened, his thumbs in the centre. “Ah...! D-Da..Jack..!” You gasped out, droll going down your chin.

“Mmm..You’re close to cumming huh? If you cum, I will let go..” Jack growled. “Come on..! Come on daddy’s cock..!” He groaned and kept thrusted, his cum dripping inside.

You cried again and shut your eyes, your vision getting blurry. You felt like you going to black out at any second. “A-Ah...Ja..Ah..!” Your walls squeezed his cock, your body shaking. “Ja-ahh!!” You gasped and cried, cumming inside.

Jack gave many hard thrusts, before coming inside. “Nnngh-Ah-!!” He groaned and lets go, making you gasp and cough, finally getting air. You both panted, your eyes closed. You lightly rubbed your neck, knowing it’ll leave a mark. “Thanks..Hah..For trusting me..” Jack lightly smirked at you.

~

You later came back from another mission and placed the bag down. “Here you go..What you wanted~”

Jack slides the money over and smirked. “Thanks, Kitten~” He then looked to the side. “..._____..” You blinked. “You..Want to eat out? I mean-Not in that way. Well...If you want me to eat you out, I can bu-”

“I would love to..Jack..” You lightly smiled at him. Deep down, he was a nerd. A crazy fucking nerd.

Jack’s face brightened up at that. “Great..! Meet me here at 8!” He said, waving a hand. “And...wear something nice~”

You blinked dull. “...I Have nothing nice..”

“I’ll buy you something...A dress~”

“No dress..”

“Totally a dress, yep..Big and puffy~!”

“I hate you..”

“Love you too, Kitten!”

THE END! - u -

**Author's Note:**

> (Hope you leave a comment! :3)


End file.
